wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Evening
adopt please |-|Information= |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Evening belongs to Rain. Galax has full credit for this coding, and she allowed me to use it, because the character she used it for is lovebirds with Evening. ~peaceful music~ "Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it It's hard, believe me, I've tried. But I keep coming up short" A P P E A R A N C E Evening is not a normal IceWing, she's no hybrid either. Her scales look normal, but as they descend, they turn to a sunset color, and shine in the sun and moons' glare. Her eyes are green, like evergreen pine. Her spikes are rounded at the edges, and her tail goes to a whip thin end, her wing membranes look like they fade into the sun, her underscales are a shiny orange. "I'm sorry, lover, I'm sorry I bring you down, Well, these days I try, And these days I tend to lie, Kinda thought I was a mystery, And then I thought I wasn't meant to be, You said yourself fantastically, "Congratulations, you are all alone!" P E R S O N A L I T Y Evening is very reckless, she doesn't really plan things through, but they usually end up alright... After all, she met Kuroshio, didn't she? She's very passionate about her mate and dragonets. They mean the world to her. She's very welcoming- but can be quite paranoid sometimes. Evening always seems to be busy with something- caring for her dragonets, ruling the kingdom, keeping track of everyone, and solving eVERyONE's prObleMS. She gets very annoyed with her dragonets, but still loves them. She doesn't like worrying, but seems to do a lot of it. Usually, Evening is at home, or in town, buying supplies, and food. She likes the occasional stop by the scroll store, Evening has a passion for art- and can be found painting the seashore, or high cliffs, or evergreen forests. She teaches her dragonets to believe in themselves, and sells her beautiful artwork for a good price. "Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it It's hard, believe me, I've tried. But I keep coming up short" |-|History= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'H I S T O R Y' wip "But the rain won't fall for the both of us, The sun won't shine on the both of us, Believe me when I say, that I wouldn't have it any other way" |-|Trivia= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'T R I V I A' ye "Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it, It's hard, believe me... I've tried, But I won't wait much longer cause these walls they're crashing down, And I won't wait much longer cause these walls they're crashing down, And I keep coming up short" |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' Kuroshio: Evening's love interest; they are in a relationship and she cares about Kuroshio very much. He is the world to her. Sapphire: Evening is very protective of her youngest dragonet, she loves her very much, and secretly wishes she would stand up for herself, Pacific: Evening loves her little hybrid dragonet, but she thinks he might stand up for himself a little too much, and that he isn't very careful, especially about Kuroshio's secret. Marble: Evening loves her oldest dragonet as much as the rest of them, and finds him a supportive older sibling to the other dragonets, she fondly remembers his younger days. Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)